vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonas Martin
Jonas Martin was a warlock and Luka's dad. He was also a medical doctor. He and his son were working with Elijah to kill to save his daughter. In The House Guest he went crazy after Luka's death and attacked at Mystic Grill, trying to find Elena Gilbert by terrorizing several people. He was killed by Katherine Pierce in The House Guest. Season Two Jonas is at the Mystic Grill with his son when comes to meet up with . While waiting, Jonas talks to her asking if her family came from Salem, this being a reference to her heritage. Later he comes to Slaters house shortly after Slater is killed by Elijah. Later, Jonas assists Elijah with locating Elena using a spell (The Sacrifice). In Daddy Issues, he urged Bonnie to trust Elijah, later acting on his behalf by coming to the aid of Caroline, Stefan and Damon who were engaged with a group of werewolves. Displaying his magical prowess, Jonas is able to simultaneously incapacitate all targets of his choosing. He explains his actions as representing enforcement of Elijah's promise to keep everyone Elena loves from harm. He warns the werewolves to leave while they still can. (Daddy Issues) In Crying Wolf we learn that he and Luka are helping Elijah because has his daughter. In The Dinner Party after learning that Bonnie interrogated Luka with magic and made him reveal the way to kill Klaus he angrily attacked Jeremy and Bonnie. He told Bonnie that if Luka dies because of her he will kill her, Before leaving he made a unknown spell and took away Bonnie's powers. In The House Guest he and Luka learn that the Salvatore brothers killed Elijah and he sends Luka to revive him via astral projection but Luka is killed by Damon Salvatore in the mission. Full of anger and grief, Jonas goes to the grill and uses his power to cause a blackout while searching for , injuring and on the way. He later goes to Elena's house and attacks her on the bathroom but is really Katherine Pierce. She bites his neck, presumably killing him. But when Bonnie examines him, he attacks her. Katherine kills Jonas. Later is revealed that he actually gave Bonnie her powers back in the hope she could use then to kill Klaus. Powers and Abilities Jonas is a very powerful witch more powerful than Bonnie or his son. Due to years of practice and honing his powers, he simultaneously incapacitated many werewolves of his choosing leaving Tyler, Damon, Stefan, and Caroline unscathed. He is by far the most powerful practitioner of magic to this point, maybe even as powerful as Emily Bennett. He experiences no adverse affects on his well being after using magic. His skill so great he was able to pin Jeremy to a wall while casting a spell to remove Bonnie of her Witchcraft. *Telekinesis *Spellcasting *Channeling Appearances ;Season 2 * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By the Light of the Moon * Daddy Issues * The Dinner Party * The House Guest Gallery ;Season 2 jonas2.jpg jonas_212.jpg Dp007.jpg Season2-the-house-guest-017.png Season2-the-house-guest-018.png Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Martin Family Category:Warlock Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased